Fairy Tail: Frozen
by Lucy-Bubbles-Heartfilia
Summary: I didn't put this as a cross over... Would I get in trouble? Oh well. This is Frozen with the characters of Fairy Tail. NaLu and a bit of GraLu at first but major NaLu. Lucy is Princess Anna, Natsu Is Kristoff, Erza is Princess Elsa, Gray is Prince Hans and others who you will see! :) Hope you all like it. Plus I suck at summaries so :p nya... ENJOY MY LOVLIES AND R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Im Bubbles :3 I decided to create a new story on fanfiction. I've recently watched Disney's Frozen and I am in the middle of watching the anime series Fairy Tail. I've decided to make Frozen but a Fairy Tail Version! :3 x3 :D I hope you all like it!

Warning: The characters are OOC… and no they don't have their powers or else Natsu wouldn't be going through all that trouble with the ice. Only Erza has the powers that Elsa had in the movie. It's like the movie Frozen but with the Fairy Tail Characters…

Author's Note: (.'s) going down mean time skip k.

Ex.

.

.

.

This is a timeskip. Unless I say a specific amount of time has passed.

Characters:

Natsu: Christoph

Happy: Spen (The reindeer)

Lucy: Princess Anna

Erza: Princess Elsa

Grey/Gray: Prince Hans

Ichya: The Duke of Weasel Town

Hibiki, Eve & Ren: Those Dudes that are always behind the duke of Weasel Town and who don't talk…

Plue: Olaf (The Snowman of course)

_I do not own Fairy Tail or Frozen! _

On to the story

_The story starts with a pink haired young boy around the age of 7 and his flying blue pet cat. They are with a group out getting some ice to sell. Though the young boy isn't really fond of the cold, he needs the money. As he finally grabs his first piece of ice, the group of men that he traveled with began to leave. The young lad put his piece of ice on his little sled and his cat pulled them along. _

_In a castle near the place the young boy is, we meet a sleeping little girl with scarlet red hair. Let us look in on what will happen next._

A little girl was sound asleep as it seems normal because it was night time. Out from the side of her bed came the head of another little girl.

"Erza.…." The little blonde with pigtails whispered to who seemed to be her older sister.

"Hmmm… Go to sleep Lucy." Said the red head girl still sleeping in bed. The little blonde now known as Lucy rolled onto her sister and laid down on her.

"But I can't go to sleep Erza. They sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Lucy said dramatically. "And since I'm awake, we have to play!" She whined.

Erza pushed her little sister off the bed. "Oof!" Lucy said as she hit the floor with a thud. "Play by yourself." Said Erza as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

Lucy got an idea and jumped back onto her older sister lifting one of her eyelids to see her eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Lucy said. And with that little question Erza leaped out of bed and she and Lucy headed to an empty room.

"Make with the magic! Make with the magic!" Lucy said excitedly. Erza told Lucy to come closer and she did a little ball with her fists and threw it up in the air making it snow in the whole room.

They played in the snow and made a little snowman.

"Plue! Plue plue , plue, plue, plue, plue." (Translation: Hi! I'm Plue and I like warm and cuddly hugs!) Erza said crouching behind the little snowman.

"Awe! I love you Plue!" Lucy said running to give the snowman a hug.

Lucy started jumping onto little piles of snow and saw it as a fun game. Each time Erza caught her, and Lucy started to jump faster.

Erza couldn't keep up with Lucy, she tried to catch her but she slipped on the floor and she saw Lucy was gonna get hurt so she tried to make another little snow pile but she missed and hit Lucy in the head.

Lucy fell onto another pile of snow and was unconscious. A piece of Lucy's hair became red like Erza's.

Erza ran to her and held her in her arms. "Mama! Papa! Somebody!" Erza yelled as everything around them was starting to freeze.

"You're gonna be ok Lucy. You're gonna be ok." She said cradling her little sister in her arms.

Their parent's rushed in through the doors. "Erza! What happened?!" They yelled as Erza's father took Lucy into his arms.

"It was an accident. She was jumping to fast and I tried to catch her." Erza tried to explain with tears in her eyes.

"She's Ice cold." Said her mother who put a hand onto Lucy's unconscious head. "I know where we must go." Said her father.

He went to his study and looked for a certain book. After he found it he opened it and map fell out of it. He grabbed the map and they went off to find the person who can help Lucy.

As they went off through the forest there was a trail of ice that followed behind them. The young pink haired boy from before, saw as they passed by him and his cat.

"Ice?" They boy said. Next thing you know, him and his cat were following the trail of ice.

"C'mon! Faster Happy!" The boy said to his cat. The royal family was headed to see someone who can help.

The boy and his cat followed the trail and discovered that the king and queen and princesses have gone to see some trolls.

"Master Makarov! It is I the king! I am in need of your assistance. " The king said with a pleading tone.

"Trolls?" He said curiously, looking at Happy. Then one popped between them and shushed them. "Shhh! I'm trying to listen!" The troll said.

She got a look at the two who were beside her. "Awe, cuties. I think I'm gonna keep you." She said holding them close to her.

The troll that goes by the name Makarov came towards them. "Come, come. Bring the girl to me." He said feeling Lucy's head and seeing she was cold as ice.

Makarov then looked at Erza then to the king. "Born with the powers or cursed?" The king looked at him and replied. "B-born with them, and they are getting stronger. Will you be able to cure her?"

Makarov placed his hand over her forehead. "Good thing it was her head and not her heart. The head is easy to persuade, but the heart is far more complicated. Now the best way to cure her is to get rid of all magic. Even memories of magic. " He said changing Lucy's memories.

"I will change the magic but leave the fun." He said as he finished.

Erza looked at Makarov and her Father worriedly. "S-so she won't remember I have magic?" She asked not sure of what would happen.

"It's for the best." Said the king.

"Erza you must learn to control your magic. For it has Great beauty but can cause great danger. Fear will be your enemy." Makarov said and Erza gasped.

"She'll control it." Said the king. "Until then we will lock the gates and shorten the staff. We must keep Erza's powers hidden away from everyone, especially Lucy." He said.

.

.

.

Lucy is in what was her and Erza's room but now she is alone because Erza is in her own bedroom across the hall.

The next winter Lucy got up and looked outside to see it was snowing. She ran out of her room excitedly and knocked on Erza's room door.

"Erza? Do you wanna build a snowman?

C'mon and let's go out and play.

I never see you anymore, come out the door It's like you've gone away.

We used to be best buddies and now were not I wish you would tell me why.

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman. " Sang Lucy cheerfully.

"Go away Lucy." Erza said through the door.

Lucy was filled with sadness. "Ok bye." She said as she headed back to her room.

.

.

.

Lucy passed by Erza's door and decided to try to get her out of her room.

" Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bike around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls

*spoken*

Hang in there Joan

It's gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by *tick tock tick tock*"

…

"My Powers! They're getting stronger!" Erza says in her room.

"It's ok Erza. You'll be fin-"Her father said inching towards her.

"No! Stay away from me I don't want to hurt you." She said moving back towards the walls.

.

.

.

The King and Queen went on a journey and never returned. Everyone believes they have died in a shipwreck.

Lucy is sad and Erza is sad. Lucy tries again to reach Erza.

"Erza?

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me in

We only have each other, it's just you and me What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snowman?"

After getting no response Lucy put her head on her knees and started to cry. Erza, on the other side of the door does the same thing.

Yes I know. I cried and im sorry to end it here but I've written a lot so yea. I will update soon. Happy Holidays to all of you R & R! Tell me if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm Back! I decided to end it where I did last chapter cause I needed a stop point… Any way I really hope you guys enjoy that… And this is the second chapter. Like I said before the (.'s) mean a time skip unless I say a specific amount of time has passed…

Oh and you might want to listen to the song when it you read that part… I will put the YouTube link right before. And it is for the whole singing period…

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FROZEN! CREDIT GOES TO THE RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND OWNERS!

Now onto the story:

Three Years Later: (This takes place after the last chapter of course)

The people of Magnolia are all getting ready for what seemed to be a great festival.

"But dad, why do I have to wear this?" A little boy whined about wearing a suit. "Because Romeo, the queen has come of age! " Said the little boy's father with stars in his eyes.

"C'mon! Hurry Lyon they are gonna open the gates! Juvia doesn't want to miss it!" Said a bluennete with an umbrella, tugging her husband along with her. "Ok Juvia. Slow down! It's hard to keep up!" Her husband responded.

A long the lines we see the once young little pink haired boy and his little blue cat. They have gotten older. The pink haired wonder is now very handsome looking. And his blue flying cat Happy is still as adorable as ever.

Duke Ichiya of Weasel Town and his three gorgeous lackey's Hibiki, Ren, and Eve traveled to Magnolia to see the princesses themselves. "I want to know the beautiful Par fum of the princesses. I can know all of their secrets and exploit them! ~Men!" Said the Duke.

"That was a little loud wasn't it…" His lackeys just nod in response.

At the gates people have gathered far and wide trying to even get a mere glimpse of the princesses that hide away inside the castle.

"They must be beautiful! Right Gajeel?" Said a little bluenette girl.

"What if we see them and they are ugly hags? What do we do then Levy?" Said a big guy with black hair and a bunch of peircings.

"No. They won't be ugly, or look like hags. They are princesses. I bet they are nice too!" Said a smaller bluenette with her hair in pigtails and a little white cat sleeping in her arms. She gently stroked it.

"Oi! Wendy don't come crying to me when they aren't beauts!" Said Gajeel to the little girl known as Wendy.

"Gajeel!" Said the other little one who's name is Levy, as she smacked Gajeel with her handbag.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KEEP IN THAT THING?!" Said Gajeel rubbing his now sore head.

"DON'T YELL AT WENDY!" Said Levy. She had anger marks all over her face.

Wendy just sighed. "And right before the gates open these two are already at each other's throats. Why can't they just confess that they are in love with each other already. Aren't I right Carla. " Wendy said speaking to her cat who nodded back in response to confirm she is right.

In the castle we find Princess Lucy still asleep.

"Princess…. Princess!" Said one of her maids.

"Hnn? Yes?... Who is it?" Said Lucy failing to stay awake. "Princess it's me Virgo. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Said Virgo.

"N-no. *Yawn*I- I've been awake f..or….hours…"Said Lucy as she drifted back to sleep. "Punishment time Princess?" Said Virgo knocking lightly on the door again.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Lucy sleeping. "It's still me princess. You can't be late. Your sisters coronation \, remember. " Virgo said, hoping to get the princess up.

"Ah… T… that's right…. Coronation day…. Yup… Coronation day. " Lucy said falling asleep.

She then realized what she just said. "Holy Crap! Coronation Day!" Lucy said as she tried to jump out of her bed but failed epically and stumbled onto the cold hard floor. All you heard was a thud and an ow.

"Princess? Are you alright?" Asked Virgo. "I'm fine. D-don't worry. All I need to do is put on my dress." Said Lucy reassuringly.

"Would you like me to help you Princess?" Virgo asked. "No! I'm fine Virgo. Thank you." Lucy said than zipped up her dress and did her hair in a bun and walked out after she slipped her shoes on.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked. "Virgo no. Thank you for all your help." Lucy said before waving a goodbye to her and running down the stairs.

watch?v=gCioj9EigwY

The servants started to open the windows and doors.

(Start the video)

Lucy started to sing.

"The window is open, so's that door  
I didn't know they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?  
For years I've roamed these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates

There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But wow, am I so ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
I'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy  
But I'm somewhere in that zone  
Cause for the first time in forever  
I won't be alone

I can't wait to meet everyone! *Gasp*  
What if I meet... the one?" Lucy pictured a bunch of different scenarios. They buzzed all in her head. She's only ever read books about love and romance.

"Tonight imagine me gown and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there  
A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life I've lead so far" Lucy picks up the statue and starts dancing with it but ends up flinging it and it lands on the cake. 'Oh well' She thinks. And she continues to sing.

"For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it is totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance"

We see how Erza is preparing herself for this occasion. She begins to sing her own song trying to control her magic so she won't hurt anyone.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, put on a show Make one wrong move and everyone will know"

Erza and Lucy start to break in to rhythm and sing together.

Erza: "But it's only for today

Lucy: It's only for today

Erza: It's agony to wait

Lucy: It's agony to wait

Erza: Tell the guards to open up the gates!

Lucy: The gates!

Lucy: For the first time in forever

Erza: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Lucy: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of

Erza: Be the good girl you always have to be

Lucy: A chance to change my lonely world

Erza: Conceal

Lucy: A chance to find true love

Erza: Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Lucy: I know it all ends tomorrow,

So it has to be today

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!"

Lucy ran out of the gate and started running as she got into the song. Out of nowhere a white horse bumped her and she fell into a boat.

"Ahh! " She screamed. A hand was offered to her. She grabbed it and got up. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with my horse." Said a gorgeous looking man that was standing in front of her.

"No. I mean I'm sorr-"

She was cut off by falling back into the boat and the guy catching her.

"Woah there." The guy said as he grabbed her so she won't fall.

Then next thing you know the guy fell and Lucy landed on top of him. "Oh, um. This is awkward. I mean you're not awkward, I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. " Lucy realized what she said and turned as red as the bit of red in her blonde hair.

"I-I mean…." Lucy started panicking. "Oh I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Prince Gray of Port Hargeon." He said with a bow.

"I-I am Princess Lucy of Magnolia." She said nervously. "Oh. Your highness." Gray said bowing to her. "Oh no I'm not that princess. Be glad it's just me cause if you did this to Erza… Yeesh… So yea. It's just me." She said rubbing her arm.

"Just you?" Gray asked curiously. "Yup. Just…. Little ol' me." Lucy told him. She started staring at him dreamily and then she heard the bells.

"The bells. The coronation. I have to, I gotta go okay." She said with a smile and she gave him a small wave. "Bye." She said.

"Bye" Gray said as he waved at her. Gray's horse decided to wave too and with his hoof that he was using to hold the boat up he waved good bye and Gray fell overboard.

He just smiled up at his horse as Lucy walked back to the castle where Erza's Coronation was to be held.

So I've decided to end it here cause im tired and its 5 in the morning… R & R Hugs to all of you!

Follow and Favorite please :3 3 good night


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty. It seems I am really going at it with this story. Whoo me! I wanna give a shout out to Arcobaleno-lover. Thanks for being one of my first reviews! And shout out to my followers and those who favorited! KanaeHitomi, RUHLSAR000, AmutoMisui, NaLulover234, don322 and Arcobaleno-lover. Oh and sorry I didn't mention it in the last chapter.I also would like to mention how sorry I am for spelling Kristoff's name wrong. I spelled it Christoph and its spelled Kristoff. Though Natsu is him so I won't have to say his difficult name. Anyway I hope you all like. BTW (…'s) that aren't when a person is speaking also means time passing. From a few minutes to a few hours.

Warnings: This chapter is filled with GraLu. As you know this isn't GraLu this is NaLu. Sorry to the GraLu fans out there :/ I hope you Enjoy the GraLu in this chappie though. :3

I will be quiet now so you all can read the story. Happy and Plue will do the disclaimer.

Happy: Lushy Bubbles does not own Fairy Tail!

Plue: Plue plue plue! (Translation: Or Frozen!)

Me: Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Coronation has begun and they are crowning Erza queen and she had to hold the staff and an oracle looking thing.

Lucy turned and noticed Gray between an old fat guy and some weirdo who was asleep on his shoulder. She gave him a small wave.

The guy holding the rings gave Erza a look that said "Go on now. Take them in your hands.". Erza took a deep breath. 'This is the moment of truth…' She thought as she reached for the objects in front of her.

"Ahem." The man holding the pillow interrupted her thoughts as he gave her a look to take off her gloves.

(A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to mention that Erza wore gloves to conceal her magic and if she took them off… well you'll see….)

Erza, biting her lip, slowly and carefully took off her gloves. 'Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel.' Erza mentally repeated to herself.

She grabbed the things and turned around hoping those people wouldn't notice the fear she had as she held the things in her hands.

Erza felt the things getting colder under her grip. She looked to see that ice was forming on each of the things.

"Now presenting , your highness Queen Erza of Magnolia." The man said.

The new Queen wasted no time what so ever to release the items in her hands and get her gloves back on.

Later that night, a ball was held in celebration of a the new Queen. A burly man introduced the two royals.

"Now presenting, Queen Erza of Magnolia and Princess Lucy of Magnolia." The man said as Lucy awkwardly came onto the stage waiving at everyone.

She stood about a foot away from Erza feeling awkward as it was the first time she has seen her sister in years.

The man that presented them picked her up and moved her closer to Erza. "Oh um…. Are you sure I should be this close to her and all." She was about an inch or two away from her older sister.

Lucy felt really awkward and scooted away from her putting a little more space between them hoping not to be in her sister's bubble.

"Hey." Erza said as she smiled at Lucy.

Lucy was caught off guard. "Me? Hey me?" She asked a bit confused. Erza just nodded keeping her smile on her face.

"Oh hey." Lucy said putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." Erza said, complimenting her little sister. "You look beautifuller. No wait.. I mean not fuller, you look beautiful too." Lucy said trying to return the compliment. Erza chuckled.

Then the Duke of Wesleton (A/N finally spelled it right.) came up to the princess and Queen. A man introduced him. "Queen Erza. Ichiya Duke of Weasel town-" "Duke of Wesleton! Men! " Ichiya interrupted the poor fellow.

"Right." The man said as if he didn't care. "I would like to ask your hand for your first dance as Queen. Men." Ichiya said bowing and holding out his hand. He did a sniff. " My Queen. Your par fum is wonderful. Men." He said all creepily.

Erza looked a little petrified and she tried to find an excuse. "Well. I don't dance. But, my sister does." She said with a smile.

Lucy just shook her head and tried to disagree but the creepy Duke had already pulled her out onto the dance floor.

'Poor Lucy.' Erza thought as the small man pulled her sister away.

" ~Men. You have a nice Par Fume. It's like a chocolate strawberry mix." He said while creepily sniffing her like he did to Erza.

"Um…" Lucy started to back away. Then Ichiya started to dance awkwardly. (A/N I know. I say awkward a lot. Don't blame me. If you watched the movie and Fairy Tail you'd get what I mean.)

"I call this the chicken with the face of a baboon! ~Men!" Ichiya said as he started jumping around Lucy like a wild animal.

He got close to her face. "do you happen to know why they closed the gates in the first place?" He asked as he kept… er.. um… dancing?

"Uh. To be honest with you I have know clue." She said. The tiny man just kept on with whatever you wanna say he was doing.

Lucy was feeling a bit embarrassed. Then Ichiya kept stepping on her feet.

After a while, the torture ended. Lucy made her way back to her previous spot next to Erza.

"Had fun?" Her sister asked. Lucy looked at her and started to rub her aching feet. "Geez. For a man in heels he stomps really hard. " Lucy said with and exhausted look and a small chuckle. Erza chuckled as well.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Erza decided to open her mouth. "So. This is what a party looks like." "Yea it's hotter than I expected." Lucy said fanning herself with her hand.

"What is that amazing smell?" Erza said. They both took a moment to inhale the air surrounding them. "Ah. *Strawberry Shortcake." They said in unison. Both had realized they did that and laughed. (A/N * I'm referring to the fact that Erza loves Strawberry Shortcake.)

"This.. is nice." Erza admitted. She had a little smile on her face. Lucy looked at her. "Yea. It is. I wish it could always be like this." She said as if it was a far away dream.

"Me too." Erza said. She then quickly took it back. "But it can't." She said, completely ruining the moment.

"But why? We're having so much fu-" "We just can't." Erza interrupted as her temper seemed to rise.

Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes. "E- excuse me a minute…." She said as she tried to make her way through the crowd on the dance floor.

Sadly for Lucy a big man bent over and hit Lucy with his bottom. Lucy, being as clumsy as she is, ended up tripping on her dress and was about to fall to the ground.

That is until someone caught her. "Hey." Said her savior who happened to be none other than Prince Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy said with a smile as he pulled her back up. "Thanks." She dusted her dress off and moved a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Care to dance?" Gray asked as they danced around the dance floor.

After a while they were tired of dancing and were just talking. They started to get to know each other.

While walking through a dimly lit garden like pathway Gray had a thought in mind. "Hey how's you're hair like that?" Gray asked Lucy.

Knowing that he meant the red, she slowly put her hand over it and replied. "I was born with it. Though I dreamed I was kissed by a toad." She said a bit nervous of what Gray might think.

"I like it." He said as they both started laughing.

…

They were now on the balcony. Lucy was showing Gray how to eat fondue.

"And then you just shove the whole thing in your mouth." She said, demonstrating. (A/N NOT IN THE DIRTY WAY YA PERVS.!)

"Like this?" Gray asked as he ate his fondue. Lucy giggled. "Yea. You got it." She said laughing.

Then Gray started talking about his family. "Wait you have how many older brothers?" Lucy asked of pure shock. "12. And three of them even pretended that I was invisible. For two years!" Gray said as he noticed Lucy's look.

Lucy laughed. "I know the feeling. My sister acts as if I don't exist. We used to be best friends when we were younger. Now it's like I don't even know her." She said and Gray just looked at her as if something like that could never happen to her.

Lucy wanted to forget about that and then another thought came to her mind.

watch?v=6sOjQDZbBpw

(A/N I hope the link works this time)

"Ok, can I just, say something crazy?" Lucy asked.

"I love crazy." Gray said.

And with that Lucy started to sing.

Lucy:

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

Gray: I was thinking the same thing, because like —

Gray:

"_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

Lucy:

_But with you *but with you* (A/N Gray or Lucy is singing too when it's like *blah blah* it depends on who its under. If under Lucy than it's Gray and if it's under Gray… Well I think you get it. I will stop interrupting….)_

Gray:

_I found my place *I see your face*_

Together:

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_With you *with you*_

_With you *with you*_

_Love is an open door_

Gray:

_I mean it's crazy *what?!*_

_We finish each other's — *sandwiches*_

_That's what I was gonna say!_

Lucy:

_I never met someone_

Together:

_Who thinks so much like me *Jinx! Jinx again!*_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_(G) You (L) and I (G) were (L) just (G/L) meant to be _

_Say goodbye *say goodbye* to the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it any more_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Life can be so much more_

_With you *with you*_

_With you *with you*_

_Love is an open door_

G_: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?_

L: _Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" _

Lucy just accepted Gray's request of her hand in marriage. "Why don't we ask your sister for her blessing." Gray said a little too excitedly.

And off they went to find Queen Erza.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

So what do you think will happen next? What do you think Erza would say? You won't know until you read the next chapter, you know unless you have seen the movie before you read this. Any way I know I did way to many Author's Notes in this. Gomenasai! I'm sorry! I will update sooner and I was originally gonna make this chapter longer but ya know I already have almost 2,000 words. Yeesh. Sorry if the chapters are too long. Hope to give more shout out's in my next update so Review! Follow! Favorite! I just hope you all like it. And I wanna give a huge Shout out to that someone that inspired me to write this in the first place! BlackLynx17 if you're out there reading this I'd like you to know that your story inspired me! Thanks And you all should go read the story by BlackLynx17. It's called Fairy Tail meets Fairy Tales. It's a lot better than my story, any Sayonara!


	4. Author's Note! I'm so sorry!

Gomenasai! I'm sorry! You all probably want to kill me because you thought this was an update! I'm so so sorry! I'm having some writers block but you can look forward to the next couple of chapters in a while. A while meaning maybe a few days but I promise I will have a majority of the chapters posted before February.

Please give me time to think. I want all of you to be pleased. _

GOMENASAI! To make it up to you all next time I post you will be getting two chapters. Maybe more.


	5. Chapter 4

You know guys. I almost always start the next chapter after I update a chapter. So if I updated at night then I write the next chapter the next morning when I get up, and usually if I don't have any interruptions than it'd be up sometime in that afternoon. If I have to many distraction than I won't get to write much so I might be writing the afternoon and you might see it up that night. Or you end up with a short chapter.

Warnings: Gray with no clothes. Nothing "Mature" but yea. Yes I'm including Gray's stripping habits.

Oh yea and this thing with Plue is getting a bit difficult. Maybe he should have been Natsu's pet… Hey but he's cute so I'll leave him as the snowman. But I'm gonna have to make him actually talk because the snowman talks a lot. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout Outs:

carlygrl15 Thanks for the follow and fav.

awesomegirl69 Thanks for the review

Disclaimer:

Princess Lucy: Lucy-Bubbles doesn't own Fairy Tail or Frozen.

Prince Gray: They belong to their respective owners.

Princess Lucy: Gray your clothes.

Prince Gray: Ah!

On with the story:

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Previously Gray had asked Lucy to marry him. The two "Love Birds" are on their way to see Queen Erza so she can bless the marriage.

Lucy and Gray made their way to Erza.

"Erza! Erza! " Lucy called, trying to get her sisters attention. "We would like-" Both Lucy and Gray said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"You to-" "Bless our marriage!" Lucy interrupted her "Fiancé" excitedly.

"Marriage?!" Erza did not expect this. "Lucy. Can I talk to you. Alone." She said as she tried to usher her sister to a more private area.

Lucy didn't move. She held onto Gray's arm. "No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us." Lucy said a little peeved.

"Fine. One, you can't marry a man you just met. Two, where are your clothes mister?" Erza said as she had a dark aura around her.

Gray looked down to see he was only in his undies. "Aw crap!" He yelled as he searched for his clothes.

After being fully dressed he was next to Lucy trying not to look stupid in front of the Queen even though he was just basically naked in front of her.

"Ahem. Sorry about that. I have what you can call, a habit for stripping. My mom used to make me and my brothers stay in the snow without any clothes on. Now we just start taking our clothes off and we don't even notice." He tried to explain himself as he started taking his shirt off again.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled. "Your shirt…"

Gray yelped. "Forgive me Queen Erza." He said as he put his shirt back on.

Erza was getting engulfed in her dark aura. She just tried to forget about the stripper in front of her and tried to focus on the bigger picture.

"Anyway, Lucy you can't marry a man you just met." Erza told her little sister.

"Queen Erza if I may-" "No you may not. Now please." Erza said as she cut off Gray.

"Erza wait!" Lucy called out as she reached for Erza accidentally taking one of her gloves. "Lucy! Give me back my glove!" "Not until you tell me why!" The crowd around them silenced to see what was going on between the new Queen and the Princess.

"Why? Why have you been shutting me out all these years? What did I ever do to you?" Lucy yelled at her sister furiously.

"Lucy we can talk about this another time in private." Erza said quietly trying not to be rowdy with her sister. She turned around and started to walk away.

"No! Answer me Erza!" Lucy said not letting up. Erza turned around and moved her hand with her. Forgetting the glove wasn't there she made spikes of ice on the ground that were as big as Lucy and herself.

Everyone gasped in shock. "Sorcery! ~Men!" Duke Ichiya yelled.

Erza seemed afraid. Lucy couldn't believe what just happened. Gray started taking his shirt off… (What o.0)

Erza ran out of the castle. The weird Duke and is men chased after her.

The people of the town gawked as they saw their new queen running out of the castle. They tried to make her sign things and make her kiss their babies but she was in a hurry.

As Erza ran by the fountains they froze. The people seemed terrified. Then Ichiya was nearing the exit.

"Stop that witch! ~Men!" He shouted.

Erza turned to look at him and she froze the walkway from the door to the end of the tairs. Ichiya went to run out the door but slipped on Erza's Ice.

Lucy jumped over the walkway that was now frozen and onto the dry part of the ground below. (A/N I mean it was only like three stairs so it's really nothing special… Ichiya should look where he's going…)

"Erza!" Lucy called out to her. She was trying to bring her back to the castle, tried to tell her it was ok, but Erza didn't care. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wants to be alone…

Erza was nearly home free before an ocean came out of nowhere! (Just Kidding… It was always there. But to Erza it came out of nowhere.)

"Crap!" She said quietly to herself. "Erza! Erza!" She heard Lucy's shouting nearby.

Lucy was sliding down a (Mini) Hill. She was so close to Erza.

Erza took a step onto the water. It froze! She looked behind her as Lucy tripped on a rock. Gray came by trying to help Lucy up.

"Erza!" Lucy kept yelling. But it was too late Erza had made her way halfway across the ocean. Erza was free.

But what Erza didn't know was that her ice began to freeze all of Magnolia, thus causing Magnolia to fall into an eternal winter in the middle of the summer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

I'm really sorry if it's too short. I'm at my dad's house and he has wifi. It took so long for me to post because they cut off the wifi in my house. I'm really sorry but yea. I know I promised two to three chapter's but I said that when I had wifi. So this is gonna be one of my last updates till they fix the wifi or unless I come back to my dad's house for the weekend… I won't stop writing though so you all can be sure there is going to be a next chapter! Ya know unless you want me to stop. Anyway I talk to much. Baii! Peace my Ninja's!


End file.
